


unusual readings

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Books, Fictional book, Happy Ending, book: Snow Falling, i'm imagining in the same universe but Alec reads mundane things so, references to Jane The Virgin, talks about happy ending, that i'm aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 15: books





	unusual readings

 

"Alexander, what are you reading?"

 

Alec almost jumped 5 feet in the air at the sound of Magnus' voice, catching him unexpected. He must have been more engrossed in the book that he thought. 

 

Once the initial scared passed, he blushed, remembering Magnus's question. Magnus arched his eyebrows in question, coming to sit next to him and looking at the cover of the book suspiciously. 

 

"Are you reading... _ Snow Falling _ ?" He asked carefully. 

 

Alec blushed again, but he felt the determination of defending himself. 

 

"Yeah, it's actually a great book. It's based on real-life events that ended rather sadly but the author twisted them into a happy ending because she believes we all deserve one—"

 

"Alexander." Magnus sushed him by placing a finger against his lips, a small smile playing on his. "It's okay, I'm not judging. I actually read it. I was just surprised, I guess, that you could be interested in the genre."

 

Alec smiled as Magnus trailed his finger on his bottom lip. He pressed a small kiss against it before murmuring, "Well, it's good, and it might not be exactly the genre, more like, my view about happy endings."

 

Magnus had a clue where this was going. "And what changed that, If I may know?" He whispered.

 

Alec got close and kissed his cheek, lingering and replied against his skin.

 

"You. You changed my views about happy endings because you gave me one. And I couldn't be more thankful for that."

 

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek in return. "More like you allowed yourself to have one, Alexander. And I'm the lucky one. That book has nothing on us, on our happy ending."

 

Alec couldn't agree more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the constant support y'all! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and you can talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) If you want :)


End file.
